


Eu te Vejo em Meu Coração

by Melloishy



Category: Naruto
Genre: HashiMada, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 17:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19024582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melloishy/pseuds/Melloishy
Summary: Eram poucos que, após conhecer o verdadeiro Hashirama, desgostavam de sua pessoa. Ele era caloroso, bom e honesto; impossível não amar. Ele tinha aliados fortes, o amor de muitos, mas ao seu lado não havia quem realmente queria, e o sentimento que agitava seu peito era solitário, repleto de ilusões que sabia que jamais aconteceriam na realidade.Madara nunca o amaria de volta.





	Eu te Vejo em Meu Coração

É doloroso perder uma pessoa importante, alguém amado, e Hashirama tinha bastante experiência no assunto; era íntimo do sentimento que lhe apertava o peito a cada irmão levado pela morte, em todas as derrotas em campo de batalha e também fora dele. O líder dos Senju já havia perdido muito para a guerra, e a morte de seus companheiros, um a um, formava pequenas feridas em seu coração. Mas ele tinha Tobirama, seu único irmão restante. Ele não estava sozinho, entretanto, era como se sentia.

        Hashirama havia perdido outra pessoa. Não alguém de seu clã ou que sequer havia sucumbido à morte. Ele estava vivo, forte e resistente, determinado a manter-se de costas para Hashirama, que sentia todas as feridas em seu coração se juntarem em um grande buraco que doía sempre que pensava nele.

        E o líder dos Senju só sabia pensar em Madara em todos os minutos de seus dias.        

        Ele não conseguia expressar em palavras o quanto seu interior doía, mas mesmo que fosse possível explicar o ritmo das batidas de seu coração, não podia. Era errado, e se Madara soubesse, não se importaria, o que fazia sua situação ainda mais dolorosa.

        Ele gostava de imaginar como sua vida teria sido se alguma atitude ou frase do passado tivessem acontecido de maneiras diferentes. Cada cenário em sua mente era completamente o oposto do que vivia. Seus pés sempre andavam para a mesma direção em momentos assim. Hashirama gostava de estar sozinho e em movimento, para poder se prender em suas ilusões que iam além de um mundo de paz. E elas machucavam, mas não tanto quanto a saudade que Madara havia deixado em seu lugar.

        Hashirama se sentia sozinho, mas gostava de fingir que não estava. Ele era bom em fingir.

        Seus olhos se fechavam sempre que passava por árvores tão baixas que podia tocar suas folhas sem se esforçar. O toque molhado delas fazia seu corpo se arrepiar levemente, e o som das gotas da chuva soava com mais afinco em seus ouvidos, que as ouvia de maneira diferente do que realmente eram.

        A voz de Madara apareceu misturada com a chuva, fazendo-o sorrir alegre por um momento, mas logo transformando o gesto em um leve curvar de lábios amargurado. Ele podia sentir Madara ao seu lado, podia ouvi-lo, mas sabia que se abrisse os olhos naquele momento, seria diferente. Mas ainda assim os abriu.

        O caminho escurecido era sua única visão, e as gotas que molhavam seus longos cabelos era a única presença sentida. O sentimento doloroso retornou rapidamente, e os passos pela floresta foram ainda mais arrastados. Mas não houve demora para alcançar seu destino, e a saudade em seu peito aumentou.

        Ele se lembrava de todas as vezes em que havia permanecido naquele exato local, jogando pedras sobre o rio, compartilhando seus sonhos, sendo feliz e esperançoso juntamente com Madara. E diferente de antes, tudo o que precisou fazer para tê-lo ao seu lado mais uma vez, foi fechar os olhos por poucos minutos.

        Hashirama sentiu os braços de Madara o envolvendo de uma maneira que jamais havia feito, e ao abrir os olhos, lá estava ele, sorrindo como quando era jovem, falando, e tão belo quanto em sua forma adulta. Hashirama arriscou levantar uma das mãos para acariciar o rosto à sua frente, sentindo o calor da pele que não era real.

        A chuva havia parado, mas Hashirama não a sentia há algum tempo. As estrelas antes ocultas foram libertas, iluminando as árvores de uma maneira incrivelmente bela, porém, ele também não conseguia vê-las. Tudo o que seu olhar capturava era a figura de Madara à sua frente, o olhando com carinho enquanto sua voz transmitia o mesmo sentimento.

        E ele retribuiu.

        Hashirama sabia que tudo aquilo vinha de sua mente, que Madara não estava ali e que jamais diria tais coisas, e não lhe concederia um olhar como aquele. Ele sabia que estava falando consigo, mas, ainda assim, continuou. Ele havia aceito que seus sentimentos jamais poderiam ser ditos para o verdadeiro Madara, muito menos serem correspondidos, mas não havia desistido por completo.

        — Eu sei que ainda há um caminho para nós.

        Não era o caminho que seu coração desejava com insistência, mas era o que concederia ao menos o conforto de tê-lo ao seu lado, de ter sua amizade de volta.

        Ele o amava, e cercado por tudo menos o que realmente desejava, disse em voz alta. Ele disse de novo, e de novo, mas nem mesmo a ilusão à sua frente o ouviu. A noite se foi juntamente com Madara, e as árvores foram notadas quando já estavam nuas com a ausência da luz das estrelas. O rio tão importante, que carregava tantas lembranças, pareceu apenas um rio, e ele estava sozinho novamente, ouvindo sua própria voz sussurrar a declaração mais uma vez.

        Em toda a sua vida Hashirama esteve apenas fingindo, ocultando seus sentimentos, e sua noite de sinceridade com a solidão o fez dizer em voz alta, pela primeira vez, o quanto o homem em seus pensamentos era importante para o seu coração que o guardava com carinho.

        Ele se sentiu leve ao dizer mais uma vez. Ele o amava. De todas as formas possíveis, ele o amava. Mas o peso em seu peito retornou com o amanhecer e a resposta silenciosa de que aquele amor era solitário, e jamais teria companhia.

**Author's Note:**

> AVISO:  
> Alguns dos personagens encontrados nesta história e/ou universo não me pertencem, mas são de propriedade intelectual de seus respectivos autores. Os eventuais personagens originais desta história são de minha propriedade intelectual. História sem fins lucrativos criada de fã e para fã sem comprometer a obra original.


End file.
